Enough
by I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U
Summary: Rewrite of my orginal stroy, Naruto is a boy and still cutting as well as not eating,will his team and friends be able to help even when the Akatsuki make Naruto a tempting offer that he can't refuse.
1. Enough: Two weeks Left

**Enough **

**I'LL BE THRER 4U:** Yo, i have finally updated my new chapter, i hope this will entertain you.

**Warning:** Violence, mentions of suicide, language.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Shine (Die)"

"Shine (Die)"

"Shine (Die)"

"Oni (Demon)"

Naruto chanted over and over while plunging the shape kuni into his left shoulder, his blood flowed freely down his tanned arm and pooled around his hand before sinking into the white, or once white, sheets. The blonds arm had gone numb long ago and he could barely feel the kuni dig deeper into his skin, sighing he tilted his head back and laughed lightly.

"Come 'on fox heal me" he laughed, however his laughter was short lived and replaced with hisses of pain. The kuni he used to hurt himself dropped to the floor with a 'clunk', Naruto grabbed his bleeding shoulder in pain and doubled over. The faint sound of sizzling filled the small apartment, the fox was always malicious and cruel when it came to healing the boys self inflicted wounds.

Still doubled over the boy moved his head to the side and stared out the window at the moon, a small smile graced his lips. Only 2 weeks to go before he was free of this hell, sighing once again he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, with a faded memory as his dream.

* * *

Flashback/ Dream

3 Months ago

Naruto laid in his hospital bed unmoving; he did it he won against Sasuke even when he had a Chidori thrown at him. He should be happy but he wasn't, there was a pain gripping at his chest almost like a vice. Sasuke tried to kill him, his best friend. Naruto's mind suddenly went back to the all those times he was alone, when everyone hated him, he felt the loneliness again. All the insults hurt and a few times he remembered the villagers actually physically causing him pain. Sasuke was already out of hospital and had visited him, and apologized, Sakura even hugged him and repeatedly said thank you. Sighing Naruto picked up the glass by his bedside, he must have held it to tight because it shattered in his hand, water soaking the hospital sheets as well as blood, strangely Naruto didn't mind, it actually felt good to him a sort of release he had been waiting for.

End Flashback/ Dream

* * *

Naruto eyes opened to the sun glaring at him, he had forgotten to draw the curtains, again. Shifting his body slightly he moved his arms in front of him with a 'pop' sound following indicating that he should not of slept in such an awkward position, sighing he lifted his body of the bed. The boys eyes wondered onto the bed were a dried up patch of blood laid.

"We'll there need a wash" he paused and looked to his shoulder were blood caked it, "So do I"

Looking over to the clock beside his bed the red letters flashed 7:05, he still had time to shower before heading out to training. Naruto slowly pulled his clothes off hissing slightly at the pain that also caused him pleasure, stumbling he headed to the bathroom and turned his shower on.

Once dried the blond looked through his closet and grabbed a long orange sleeved top, he always loved how orange looked, he loved it even better when mixed with red. Bending down he tugged his pants go and slipped his sandals, he was ready for training, he just hoped that he wouldn't have to move a lot.

* * *

**I'LL BE THERE 4U:** My God I'm useless at updating, so I have devised a plan, I will hopefully be updating sooner now that I have all my thoughts and school organized. I thank you all for being patient :3


	2. Enough: Training

**Enough **

**

* * *

**

**I'LL BE THRER 4U: **This maybe the quickest update I have ever done O.o, once again I hope this brings you happiness. Right now I'm home sick so I thought I would do this , I also am hoping to write hard yaoi soon , though not in this story.

**Warning:** Violence, mentions of suicide, language.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Shouting**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking

Thanxs for Reviewing I love you all, by the way I have written the first chapter and edited it.

* * *

"Can't Kakashi-sensei be on time for once" moaned Sakura, expecting Naruto to join in with her, but no, silence, nothing from the fox boy. Sasuke turned his head to the blond, who was leaning over the banister of the bridge; the dobe had been unusually quiet since arriving. Even if it's early the boy was always bouncy.

Naruto's mind was too preoccupied with staring at his reflection to notice his teammates looks, he remembered when he was younger, there was a boy in the water that had red eyes when they had first met, he looked like Naruto so much, he had the same blue eyes same clothes and the same whisker marks on his small round face, that was the happiest moment in his live, he wasn't alone after all. People said when two children were identical they were called twins, Naruto had a twin, he had someone that would care about him. The blonds' happiness soon ended though, a raindrop hit the water and created a ripple than another raindrop, the little boy in the water disappeared. Naruto was alone once again, he would always be alone not even his reflection wanted to see him; the boy had walked home in the rain cold wet lonely and sad. No one loved him; he was always going to be alone. That was the first night he cried himself to sleep, a mere child of ten.

"..ruto"

"he"

"Hey Naruto"

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

Sakura waved her hand repeatedly in front of the boys face and was becoming mad, was Naruto ignoring her? Sasuke on the other hand watched in amusement as Naruto ignored Sakura, he watched as his pink haired teammate raised her fist and slam it onto Naruto's shoulder, now normally when this happened Naruto would yelp, but instead Naruto shrieked, his hand fluey to his shoulder gripping it hard. The shriek even made Sasuke flinch, Sakura always hit the blond but she never heard him shriek like he did and then grab the spot in which she hit, in fact that was the lightest hit she's ever even him.

"Naruto" she approached the boy, after seeing his reaction she felt guilty.

"Let me see your shoulder, I can heal it for you" she stepped forward and tried to move his hand, which gripped his shoulder, before she reached it Naruto used his other hand to slap Sakura's away and look of fear flashed through his eyes.

"No" he shouted "I mean I overreacted, it doesn't hurt at all" he grinned. Sakura and Sasuke knew something was up, they knew Naruto was hiding something below his orange clothed shoulder.

"Dobe just let Sakura have a look; you'll be useless in training if you have an injury"

"No, I just overreacted I'm fine" Naruto's stubbornness.

"That's why you're still gripping your shoulder" Naruto realised his shoulder, both his teammate's eyes on him. Their eyes widened as the orange cloth clung to his shoulder like a toddler clings to their mother on the first day at nursery, but what really made their eyes widen was how the bright orange suddenly turned dark.

"Naruto your arm is bleeding, take your jacket off" Sakura yelled reaching for the blonds arm; Naruto flinched and took a step back.

"Let Sakura look at your shoulder" Sasuke ordered "Or I will beat you so she has to heal more of your body".

"Shut up Sasuke, I'm fine"

"No you're not" Sasuke was getting agitated.

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Now now what's all the shouting about?" Kakashi who had finally decided to arrive with his orange book already in hand interrupted.

"Nothing let's just start training"

"Naruto refuses to let Sakura heal his shoulder"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not Naruto"

"Ok you two, if Naruto says his fine then believe him" Sasuke was about to protest but Kakashi gave him a look that said 'I have a plan'.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed.

"Now today I am going to teach you guys how to immobilize an enemy" Sasuke smirked at hearing whose words and stared at Naruto, Kakashi can be so sneaky sometimes, this was the perfect chance to see Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto Sasuke, come here" the two boys walked towards their sensei, who was smiling and way to cheerful for the blonds liking, Sasuke on the other hand enjoyed seeing Naruto fidget.

"Naruto you are the enemy ninja and Sasuke you have to immobilize him, this training will help you in the future when you need to capture an enemy alive and bring him back to the village for questioning"

_Bastard_

That was the only word that Naruto could use to describe Kakashi at that moment.

However Naruto was too busy glaring at his sensei to notice Sasuke, kuni in hand charging at him, eyes narrowed.

"Naruto I would stop your glaring and start running or fighting, Sasuke seems to really like this training". Naruto turned to see the raven and quickly dug into his own pouch and produced an already bloody kuni.

_Crap forgot to clean it_

The blond was soon knocked out of his mind when Sasuke's fist meet with the blonds face sending him to the ground, he was still weak from the blood loss and it was affecting him more than he thought it would. Looking up he rolled to the side and avoided Sasuke's foot, flipping back he landed on the ground but was soon attacked again. Sasuke was faster than usual, and his punches hurt more as well.

The two boys's continued like this, Naruto dodging, or trying to, while Sasuke throw punch after punch and kick after kick. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke had gotten behind him and caught his arms, twisting them so they were turned up and pressed against his back, rather painfully.

"Good job Sasuke, now try to get him to the ground and tie his hands"

Sasuke nodded his head to his sensei, he raised his leg and dug it into Naruto's back legs making him bend down and hunch over, Sasuke followed him and used his own weight to keep Naruto down, from far away it looked as if they were lovers embracing, but everyone know otherwise.

" Caught you" the older boy's breath tickled Naruto's ear and sent shivers down his spine, he didn't like being forced into this kind of position and he didn't like feeling dominated, a trait he had gotten from the fox. Gritting his teeth Naruto bucked and used his back and butt as leverage, Sasuke pushed down harder and trusted his hips forward, his head moved back to Naruto's ear.

"Stop it dobe, just submit"

"Bite me teme"

And that's exactly what the raven did, he moved his mouth over the shoulder that caused Naruto pain and bite straight into it, copper, was what meet Sasuke's taste buds. Naruto shirked and once again the bucking started, however Sasuke know that and already had wire in his hands, leaning back just enough to fit his hands under his chest he successfully tied Naruto's hands, and arms just to be safe, together. Leaning back on his legs he grabbed Naruto's uninjured shoulder and pulled him to him, back to chest. The blond's shoulders hived up and down very quickly indicating that he was trying to catch his breath, Sasuke smirked and moved his arm and rubbed his lips clean from any traces of blood.

"Caught him" he yelled to Sakura, who looked quite flushed after watching the two boy's practically dry hump each other, Kakashi had noticed this and smiled.

"Sakura, are you ok you look very red?" Sakura looked to her sensei and turned redder "What were or are you thinking about?" Sakura squeaked and stuttered jumbled words out.

"W-W-What d-d-do youuuuu mean Sensei" Kakashi smiled and ruffled his little genin's pink hair, she was growing up, maybe he should lend her his book.

"Don't worry, we should head over to Sasuke before Naruto gets away" Sakura smiled and the two headed over to the boy's, though Sakura couldn't help but blush again at seeing Sasuke with his arms wrapped around a panting Naruto who had his head rested against said boys shoulder, it was strangely erotic. Shaking her head quickly she continued towards the two.

"Keep him still Sasuke" Sakura said as she kneeled down in front of the two, she grabbed the metal zipper, and instantly Naruto struggled again, the struggling caused the trio to fall back.

Now Kakashi couldn't help but blush at the sight before him, Sasuke with his hands pressed firmly to Naruto's chest, trying to keep the struggling boy to his chest and Sakura with her head in between Naruto's legs, he really needed to stop reading that damn orange book.

* * *

**I'LL BE THRER 4U: **I couldn't resist putting a bit of yaoi in :3, to tempting and Sakura seemed to like it, I am very pleased with this chapter for some reason. Thank you for reading.

Bye

Bye

Bye

Bye


	3. Enough: Biting is not the answer

**Enough**

**

* * *

**

**I'LL BE THERE 4U:** Hello, I am on a role this month XD, I am very happy at the moment cause I just got into the college I really wanted, YAYAY, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and remember reviews make my fingers go faster.

Now on with the story

* * *

**Warning:** Violence, mentions of suicide, language.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**Shouting**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking

* * *

"Stop it" Naruto cried, "Let me go Sasuke, I swear I'm fine!" Naruto continued to struggle but it was all in vain, Sasuke kept a tight grip on the boy's arms.

"Dobe, just let us help you, if you have an injury then it can affect the mission"

"Well good thing we ain't on a mission then" even when he was in trouble Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut, Sakura, who had now taken her head from between Naruto's legs, once again reached for the zipper and this time she got hold of it.

_NO _thought Naruto

He didn't want to hurt Sakura but if he didn't do anything fast then he would be exposed. Analysing all his options he came down to one, unfortunately it would involve causing Sakura pain, but he had to do it. Leaning back he pushed himself into Sasuke's chest, his legs coming up to his own chest in the process, hoping that Sasuke thought he was trying to get away from Sakura. "Sorry Sakura" he said, confusion spread on the girls face, before she could ask why Naruto thrust his legs forward, his feet instantly connected with her stomach sending her backwards and onto the grassy ground. Since their ninja's, shock shouldn't be an emotion shown easily, however Naruto kicking Sakura wasn't normal so in this case shock was allowed to be present on their faces and with shock came lack of grip, which gave Naruto a chance. Turning his head quickly Naruto sunk his sharp canines' into Sasuke's left arm, with a hiss Sasuke's arm flow up into the air his other hand cradling it, the blond fox took this chance to escape. Jumping to his feet he forced chakra to the soles of his feet and sped off disappearing within the thick forest.

"That little idiot, when I get my hands on him he'll need more than healing" Sasuke hissed while climbing to his feet, Sakura soon joined him but slumped over a bit from the ach in her stomach.

"I think it's time we made a plan" Kakashi had finally decided to stop reading his orange book, both teammates nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was busy resting on a large branch, which belonged to a very tall and very thick tree. Sighing he slid down so his legs stretched out in front of him, his heavy panting had calmed to light breaths, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the others caught him, that couldn't happen! Taking a deep breath Naruto stood up, staggering slightly, luckily the tree was there to keep his balance, crouching down he readied himself to jump to the next branch. Unfortunately a batch of shuriken stopped him as he was about to jump.

"What the hell!" the blond yelled, normally he would have fallen to the ground on his ass, but somehow his ass was still on the branch. What Naruto had failed to notice was that there was wire attached to the shurikens', but sure enough when the boy tried to move he couldn't. The wire was wrapped around his body as well as the tree keeping him firmly pinned, with a loud and angry growl boy started to push against the bindings.

"Now Now Naruto, you wouldn't want the wire to cut you?" Looking up Naruto was faced with an amused Kakashi.

"Let me go you" Naruto growled still pushing, Kakashi merely chuckled and walked towards the struggling boy.

"Where are Sakura and Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, while his eyes searched frantically.

"Their hiding Naruto, so I wouldn't try to escape, Sakura might want her revenge" Naruto could see the grin under his sensei's mask, "Now let's sees your shoulder".

Kakashi stepped closer to the boy and bent down so they were eye to eye, once again he was backed up in a corner like a wild animal, fortunately though the blond had yet another plan, he stilled and moved his head so it was down and his eyes were covered by his hair but still able to see. Kakashi noticing the submissive pose moved his hand closer to the blond, just as it hovered over Naruto's injured shoulder; the blonds' head snapped up and sunk his teeth into Kakashi's hand, however Kakashi being who he was wasn't really affected, after all he did summon dogs and was use to biting by now. The gray haired man sighed and shook his hand and flinched slightly when the blonds' teeth slide of his skin, Naruto grinned widely with a bit of blood staining his lips.

_The little bugger_ Kakashi thought while examining his poor hand.

"Ha how'd ya like that Kaka-Sensei?"

"Well I tried to be nice to you Naruto, but I can see you want to do it the hard way" Naruto gulped, Kakashi looked truly angry and an angry Kakashi was never good. Once again he was eye level with the blond but this time he used one hand to hold Naruto's head to the tree and used the other to grip Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gasped at the pressure of his Sensei's hand.

"Now let's see what you've been hiding Naruto"

* * *

Well, what do you guys think?

Oh and I wanted to write this one in hopes that my updaters of awesome stories would update soon, I know it's rich coming from me, but I have improved over the month , I have school to thank.

Peace out and goodnight or morning or afternoon


	4. Enough: Doctor

**Enough **

* * *

**I'LL BE THERE 4U:** Hello everyone, well this week has been a total cock up and hopefully this will make me feel better, I will infuse all my anger and pissed offness into this story so it should be pretty good. This may not be as long as I want it but I am trying, so please review and please do not flame because I will came back and fire a fucking hose at you , please enjoy.

This was what I said about a month ago, unfortunately my laptop encountered a problem and refused to start up , however it works AGAIN , WOOOP , and I have Awesome news , I'd like to introduce the fantastic

Extreme Kiwi

She will be my new Beta , so please a round of applause

Now on with the story

* * *

**Warning:** Violence, mentions of suicide, language.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

**Shouting**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

I clamped my hand down on Naruto's left shoulder, his muscles tensing beneath my hand. I narrowed my eyes and looked up; Naruto's eyes were shut tightly and his teeth gritted. My eyes narrowed more.

_Whatever's under his shirt must really be serious…_

Shifting my eyes back, I focused on his shoulder. With a quick tug I pulled down his jumper along with his shirt down.

'SHIT!' At the sound of Naruto's voice I released his head, my eyes flashed to his pain-filled face. My eyes lingered there for a moment before they flashed back to the red substance, blood, that caked around his shoulder blade and now ruined shirt. Naruto breathed deeply and muttered something I couldn't quite comprehend. I leaned closer and examined the shoulder, trying to find the source of the bleeding; even with my trained eyes I couldn't locate the source of the wound. Sighing, I lifted my finger and traced the layered blood. A hiss from Naruto indicated that I had found the source of bleeding. Narrowing my eyes yet again, I looked at Naruto's face. He turned away, but I used my other hand to grasp his chin and tilt it in my direction so that we were eye-to-eye.

'Sasuke, Sakura, training is cancelled. Go home.' The sound of feet landing on a nearby tree alerted me of the presence of my two students. Even without looking at their faces, I could tell the two were about to burst with questions.

'No questions, Naruto needs to go to the hospital.'

'No, I don't. It's just a little cut,' Naruto protested. I sent Naruto a glare, successfully shutting him up. Using my kunai, I sliced through the wires and took hold of Naruto's uninjured shoulder to prevent him from running away. Turing back around, I nodded to my other students, whose eyes seemed fixated on Naruto's bleeding shoulder.

'I will see you tomorrow.' With that I took off, dragging a protesting Naruto with me.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Kakashi managed to drag Naruto to the hospital successfully, but not without a few punches, bites and a lot of threatening. The two were now currently in a check-up room waiting for Doctor Takano. Naruto refused to even look at Kakashi.

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

A woman with glasses peered into the room through the gap in the door, and then smiled.

'Err.. Is this the room with Uzumaki Naruto?' she asked.

Kakashi stood up and walked to the door before looking back to Naruto. He looked away quickly.

'If he gives you any trouble, I will be outside and more than happy to restrain him.'

The woman nodded and blushed slightly. As soon as the door closed Naruto turned and dashed to the – ironically – open window. Without looking back, he hopped out the window and into the awaiting arms of his sensei, who greeted him with a glare. Naruto tried to kick his way out of the grip but was unsuccessful.

'If you put this much enthusiasm into training that you do escaping then you would have a better chance of becoming Hokage,' Kakashi lectured as he climbed through the window. Doctor Takano couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

'I guess he doesn't like check-ups,' she giggled.

'I'm perfectly fine! There is nothing wrong with me, I have to train!' he cried.

'Naruto, your arm is bleeding and your wound looks infected. I think there is something wrong with you,' Kakashi stated.

'Don't worry, Naruto, all I have to do is probably bandage it,' she said cheerfully. 'Kakashi, could you hold him while I look?'

'No problem, Doctor.' Kakashi smiled through his mask and sat down on the bed, keeping a very confused Naruto on his lap. Doctor Takano leaned over and inspected the wound, humming while she worked, before walking over to the table and picking up a bottle and a cotton rag.

'Naruto, have you been on a mission lately?' she asked.

'A few, nothing too bad,' he answered quietly. He liked this woman; she seemed nice and didn't glare or give him the creepy feeling he normally got when in the hospital.

'Well, you got one hell of a wound. What did ya do? Fall over in a patch of kunai?' she laughed. Naruto tensed. This woman was like Anko.

* * *

**I'LL BE THERE 4U: **Ok I know this one is very short and I would like to say that the reason Kakashi had to look for the actually wound is because the blood has obscured it, I would personally like to thank Kiwi for pointing this out. So what do you think so far , I know it needs to get into the action but it will soon, it's just kind of hard getting into the mood plus my exams are coming up, I should probabley be studing by now but I wanted to do this instead , hopefully I won't have to re-sit any and will be able to focus more.


End file.
